Supernatural
by MisteriousKiller
Summary: When Sam lookes through the newspaper he spots a job, involving everything they have faced in the last year. They come to Indina and what Sam least expected to find was love. Temperance Seffernick. Your good old country gal. Sam learns who she really is..


Supernatural

"Dean let's go!" Sam yelled from the car.

"Dude these rolls are amazing!"He exclaimed as he popped in the rest of the bread into his mouth.

"That's the only reason you tolerate motels isn't it? Free food?" Sam eyed his brother as he sat in the driver's seat.

"What? I got hungry." Dean said innocently. Sam decided not to reply to that and turned his head to look out the window.

"Any jobs in the paper?" Dean asked as he pulled out of the Inn.

"Villagers happy one minute, murdering others the next, hikers gone missing, a man admitted to killing his entire family and said a voice told him to do it. So I'd say yea, there's a job." Sam said.

"Sounds like Croatian, something else, and Catch um' kill um', all rolled into one! Where's all this happening?" Dean asked getting ready to cross onto the interstate.

"Garrett, Indiana?" Sam spoke quizzically.

_**Garrett, Indiana**_

I walked out into a warm suddle breeze that sent shivers down my spine. I walked out into the barn to find my black stallion with his head out over his stall waiting for me. "Hey Kasper." I smiled and held out my hand for him to take the apple there. It took me two years of earning and begging until I finally got him. I've had him since he was a colt and he's my most prized possession. I petted him in-between the eyes. "You want to go out today boy?" I asked. He shook his head up and down. I grabbed his saddle blanket and saddle and tossed them upon his back. I undid the chain in the gate and led him out so I could get on him. I used a nearby gate and jumped up on him. I clucked my tongue and he began to trot and then canter. His hooves beat on the ground in a smooth remedy. As I neared the field a black impala drove slowly passed staring at me with wide eyes. The guys were cute. One had shaggy hair that was closing in around his eyes. They drove passed and I turned into the field, patting the saddle cloth, making sure my shot gun was there.

_**Sam and Dean Winchester**_

"Was that girl on a horse?" Dean asked, shaking his head. Sam looked over at him.

"She was kinda cute." Sam smiled. Dean's eyes widened.

"Say Sammy you're not actually interested in a cowgirl are ya?" Dean asked playfully. Sam didn't answer. "Well yee-haw Sammy!" Dean smiled, Sam pointed.

"Pull in here!" Dean did as he was told and parked in-front of a three door garage.

"Cows really, Dude we're in freaking' farmer-vile. Are you sure this is it?" Dean asked as Sam stepped out of the car.

_**Temperance**_

"Alright Kasper lets head home, it'll be getting dark soon." I patted the horse and he began to canter again. I held onto his mane and turned left into the drive. The black car was parked there. I jumped from Kasper and walked him into the barn bringing my shot gun with me. I climbed the steps and entered the house my mother saw me. "Temperance there are some gentlemen in the living room who'd like to speak to you." She pointed and I nodded. Holding the shot gun in both hands, I walked in and leaned against the wall. Both men looked at me then at the gun. "What can I do for you fella?" I asked, my eyebrows rising.

"I'm Agent Chung and this is Agent Lee." The tall one pointed to himself then to the short man next to him. "We'd like to ask you a few questions?" Agent Chung asked. I shrugged not believing a word. "Have you noticed anything weird lately?" The short one asked.

"Oh you mean like one person eating another person, yep sure have!" I spoke cheerfully. The two of them looked at each other.

"Well I think that about does it."Both "agents" walked past me, with a hand on the knob, I turned.

"'Scuse me Agents would you mind telling me your real names?" I could feel a grin spread across my face.

"How'd you-" One began, I cut him off.

"I've been lied to enough times, and FBI agents don't visit this part of the country." I stepped towards them.  
>"I'm Sam and this is my colleague Dean." The shaggy haired one said. I held out my hand.<p>

"Temperance." And I shook each of their hands.

"Hey Dean would you mind if I barrowed your brother for a moment?" I asked. Dean's eyes went wide; he hadn't mentioned the fact that they were brothers. He shrugged anyway and left. Sam turned to me. "There are worse things in this town than you two and I'll do whatever I can to stop it. This has to end and I'm trying to avoid the bloody." I looked him in the eyes. I cracked open my shot gun and took out a round and handed it to him. He looked at it.

"Salt?" He asked looking me in the eye. "You're a hunter." He said, positive now. I nodded. "But you're just a kid." He said looking at me again.

"I'm twenty and old enough to take care of myself and something tells me you didn't just start this sort of gig two years ago, you've been doin' it for a while." I took the round from his hand, and loaded it back into my shot gun. I knew I sounded older than I looked by his reaction. I looked at him once more and fled out to the barn. I sat on a board of wood that was long enough and strong enough to sit on. This was my thinking place.

_**Sam and Dean Winchester**_

"So what'd you girls talk about?" Dean asked smartly. Sam looked at him.  
>"My shirt!" He replied coolly. Dean shook it off. "She knows there's something off with this town and has offered to help." Sam said.<p>

"Well no offence to your girlfriend Sammy, but all she'd do us would be to get herself killed." Dean put his hands up.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam reached over and punched Dean in the arm. "Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean slammed on his breaks and the car screeched to a halt.

"What?" He asked, glaring to the side. Sam pointed out the window. A mob of Croatian infected villagers were standing less than twenty feet away, even more were coming from behind. A demon leading each end. Dean tossed Sam the hand gun and Dean pumped his saw off and got out from the car. Dean fired off a round and the nearest villager dropped. Sam spun around and fired in the opposite direction.

_**Temperance**_

I heard the gun fire long before I saw it and immediately slide down from where I was perched and ran and jumped on the back of Kasper my hands on his hind-quarters and leap froged the rest of the way. "He-ya." I slapped him on the rump and he shot forward. I pumped my shot gun with one arm and reined Kasper with the other. I pushed Kasper to full speed as I raised my arm and fired the rock salt at the leader and recited the exorcism spell I memorized. The rock salt was doused with holy water; it held the possessed a little longer. I screamed the words and black smoke poured from the guy's mouth. I shot my other round at Dean; it missed him and hit the guy he hadn't seen. The guy dropped and Dean turned to see my smoking gun pointed at him. "Duck!" I yelled. Without a moment's hesitation ducked and rolled. I pulled my hand gun from the back of my jeans and fired my ten rounds hitting ten different villagers. Dean's side was finished, Sam was struggling. I ejected the magazine and shoved another up my gun. I pulled the clip back and shot the two that were surrounding him. They dropped and I tossed my shot gun to Sam. I'd reloaded it, he pumped it and shot. A few minutes of shooting and exploding brains, there was no one left. They both looked up at me. "What?" I asked. The shook their heads. Sam tossed my shot gun back to me.

"Where's you saddle?" Dean asked, looking at Kasper's mid-section.

"In the barn." I smiled and looked down at Kasper. "Good boy Kas. That's a good job." I patted his neck. I looked back over at the boys. "It's called bareback. If I'd put a saddle on him you'd probably be zombie food." I smiled. "You guy's got a place to stay?" I asked.

"Um ya there's and inn just down the road-" Dean tried.  
>"So in other words no?" I grinned. "Take the impala and park it in the last door on the right. There's food and water in the kitchen." I pulled Kasper's mane and he trotted, and then cantered. San and Dean got into the car and backed up and turned around. I pulled Kasper into the barn and put him in his stall. "Be back late boy." I walked out of the barn and opened the garage door for the guys.<p>

I walked into the house and climbed up the stairs into the attic. I grabbed a small storage bin and carried it downstairs. "Your choice, I've got and air mattress, one of you can sleep in the bedroom or on the couch. I would let you sleep up stairs, but I don't trust it." I set down the box, and pulled off the top. I pulled out the mattress and the air pump.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked.

"My mother left to take my family out of town, my dad died when I was young. My brother should be back soon, he ran out to get supplies." I pumped air into the bed and within the next ten minutes it was full and ready to be slept on.  
>"Tempy I'm home!" Alaric yelled from the kitchen door.<p>

"In here Rick!" I yelled back. Alaric walked into the living room and saw Sam and Dean standing beside me.  
>"Friends of yours?" He asked eyeing the two muscular guys suspiciously.<p>

"Ya, that's Sam and that's Dean. I forgot to mention they'd be stopping by." I grinned at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I got two fifty gallon sacks of salt." He said as he half turned out the door.

"OK. Set the salt around the window sills and before the doors. I'll come around later and make sure it hasn't been disturbed. I refinished the pentagrams at the entrances." He nodded and set out to the tasks.

"You sound like us." Dean said. I smiled sadly but didn't reply. I went into the next room and grabbed some blankets and tossed them at to the boys.

_**1-2 weeks later**_

I grabbed an apple and cut a piece off and held it out for Kasper. He lipped at it. I walked over to the back wall and grabbed his brush and walked back into his stall and brushed him. "You did a great job today boy. I'm very proud of you." I kissed his neck.

"He seems to understand you." A voice came from the entrance. I looked up to see Sam leaning against a board.

"Hey is everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh yea everything's good, I just thought I'd ask if you needed a hand?" He smiled.

"Would you like to help me brush him?" I asked, Sam pushed off the wall and walked over to me. I handed him my brush and he brushed Kasper.

"What's his name?" Sam asked. I looked up.

"Kasper." I smiled proudly and cut another piece of apple and held it out for him to take.

"He's a beauty." Sam smiled at him.

"He has been ever since he was three." I gave Kasper a long scratch.

"Temperance...How did you become a hunter?" Sam asked. I was quiet for a while.

"Before my dad died he went after the monster that murdered my mother. When he came back he swore the creature wouldn't murder the rest of his family and from the time I could walk, demons and vampires were lined up outside our door trying to get me. Dad killed them but more came soon after. He taught Alaric and me to fight, by the time I was eight I could kill anything, and when I was ten he died." In my mind's eye I could see my dad showing me how to handle a knife.

"I'm sorry you have to live this life." Sam reached across Kasper's back and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't be, at least I can say my life is never boring." I smiled. He released my hand and laughed.

"Yea, I guess it's not." He gave me back my brush.

"Who's this piece of sugar?" A voice said in a mild southern accent. I looked towards the door to see and ally and long time friend.

"Hey Mistic, glad to see you live another day!" I smiled, she cracked a grin.

"Takes more to that to kill little ol' me." She stepped down and came toward me.

"This is Sam, his brother is in the house with Aleric, and his name is Dean." I walked out to the stall.

"I found more bodies and more villagers have become infected." Mistic sighed.

"There was a mob led by two of the possessed about three days after you left." I informed her.

"Damn it Temp, we can't keep shooting people!" Mistic exploded. I shook my head.

"I know Mist, I know. We'll need to reload bullets with salt, I've got empty 9 mil casing in the basement, Aleric just bought salt." I spoke instructions and she nodded.

"I'll begin loading those." She turned on her heel and left. Sam was staring at me.

"I thought loading shot gun shells with salt was out idea." He spoke with respectful eyes.

"Loading 9 mil casings with salt is a bit easier that shot gun shells. And I really don't like caring my shot gun unless I have to. My hand gun is more maneuverable." I let Sam out of Kas's stall.

"Hey how many we got?" I asked as I descended the steps into the basement. Aleric and Mistic looked up.

"Ricks got 30 and I've got 30." She smiled when she saw Sam trailing me. I waved her off. I hit the bottom step. Mistic and Rick turned back to work. I turned to Sam.

"If you or Dean needs your shells reloaded, you're welcome to anything we have. I smiled and reloaded bullets for my own 9 millimeter. About an hour and a half later I looked at my watch to see that it was a quarter pass 6.

"I'm going to go make supper. I'll call when it's done." Aleric nodded but didn't look up.

I grabbed a pack of sausage and Velveeta cheese and set them on the table. I used hand sanitizer and set the table. I took a frying pan from the cupboard and tossed the sausage into it. I broke it into little pieces and let it fry. I got out another pan and opened a can of green beans. I tossed a spoon full of salt into the frying pan and cut up some of the Velveeta cheese and put it into the frying pan with the done sausage. It began to melt I picked up a spat hula and stirred it. I took a bowl from the cupboard and poured in the polish mistakes and sat it on the table with a one loaf of rye bread. I poured the green beans into a separate bowl and set it next to the polish mistakes. I took five Mountain Dews from the fridge and placed them around the table. I walked back to the basement door and called down. "Suppers ready!" And walked into my bedroom to change. When I reentered the kitchen, everyone was already diving through the mound of food. Sam and Dean looked up.

"Dude, do you own anything besides flannel?" Dean asked after stuffing part of a twice backed potato into his mouth.

"What's wrong with it, it's fashionable and comfy." I smiled and reached for a few slices of rye bread and a scoop of polish mistake and shoved it down the hatch, I hadn't realized how starved I was.

"This is good, what is it?" Sam asked looking at me.

"My grandmother used to make it, it's called polish mistakes." I smiled at him as I took a sip f my Mountain Dew.

After supper I grabbed a book from my room and walked out onto the porch to read. I smiled at the passage and turned the page.

"Why don't you come join me?" I smiled and looked up to meet Sam's warm chocolate brown eyes. I shivered. I smiled gently and sat so there was some space between us. No doubt not wanting to invade a lady's space.

"So what you reading?" He asked, his eyes refusing to look away.

"It's kinda stupid considering what's happening but I like to get away some times...you know?" I handed him my dog eared book, he took it without hesitation and looked at it.

"CSI: NY Deluge?" He asked quizzically.

"Yea. I wanted to be a CSI when I was younger. I wanted to put the bad guys in jail." He handed the book back.

"Maybe you're not as far away from that as you think." He said.

_**Sam Winchester**_

_I can't believe it! She's a hunter and for the first time I don't have to hide anything. So why am I sitting here talking about a book? Oh! I know why, 'cause if I get close she either dies or thinks I'm something she needs to hunt. But I haven't felt anything since Jess died. What's the point I'll just leave again. _Her eyes were intelligent and wise. It was like looking into green fire. She tried to smile and the skin around her eye wrinkled a little. It was...cute. I could tell she was puzzling over what I had said and in another instant I knew she understood. She stood up grinning and held out her hand. "I want to show you something." I took her hand, it was smaller than it looked it was warm and smooth not at all rough like I expected a hunter's hand to feel like. She lead me out the door, the last of the sun was still in the sky.

"You ever rode a horse before?" She turned and asked. My eyes widened.

"Maybe once, but there is no way I-" She cut me off.

"You can and you will. I'll show you Sam." The way she said my name, it rolled so easily off her tongue it made me shake.

"Grab the halter and saddle blanket." She pointed to each item and I grabbed both. "Now toss the saddle blanket over his back." I did as she said. She pointed to the saddle and I carried it. "Now put that over the blanket." I followed her instructions, she began to fashion the saddle and came around to my side and showed me how to tie it. She slipped her hand under the saddle to make sure it wouldn't pinch Kasper. She put the halter on his muzzle and tossed the reins onto his back and led him from the barn and looked at me. "Put your left leg in the stir up and swing your other across his rump. I did as she said. I looked down at Kasper. "Easy boy, just go with me on this." I whispered.

"Click your tongue and pull his right rein if you wana go right his left if you wana go left but don't yank on it. Oh and one more thing-" She paused, I looked down.

"Yea?" I asked. She took off her cowboy hat, and reached up and set it on my head. I clucked my tongue and Kasper set off in a walk.

_**Temperance**_

I gave a small laugh. "You're quite the cowboy Sam." I smiled again. Sam turned Kasper toward me and dismounted without my say. He took off his hat. He set his lips passionately on mine. I kissed back with same fiery passion. I felt the heat of his hand as he set it on my neck pushing my hair out of the way. He pulled away, his eyes blazing. "That was so-" He cut me off looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that was so un like me." He burst.

"That was amazing." I reached up on my tip toes to reach his lips; I felt the soft flesh heat. I pulled from him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were gona make a move." I bent down and picked up his hat and set it on his head. "Looks better on you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't-." He began.

"It was my grandmothers, and I want you to have it. I know you'll be leaving after this, so don't forget me." I smiled and untacked Kasper and went to bed. Sam laid down on his mattress just outside my room and pulled his blanket over him.

_**Three Days Later**_

I could feel myself sweating. I tossed and turned._ No please don't, she's just a child. A young mother begged. The man turned and she gasped. His eyes weren't natural, they were yellow. What are you? She asked. The man slit his wrist in one grizzly motion and covered the bleeding side over the child's mouth. The women tried to run, but was paralyzed and was flung back into a wall. She was sliding up. No! She screamed and blood ran from her mouth. She was above them, now bleeding. Temp NO! She yelled and the fire rushed in consuming her. The women's husband burst into the room. Even! He yelled, staring at the spot in the ceiling where his wife's flesh burned from her bones. Crying caught his attention; he scooped up the screaming child and ran from the burning house with his oldest son in tow._

I woke up screaming turning over and over again to stop burning. My eyes were closed and I could still see the flames. Tears streamed from the glands. "Temperance what-"A man's voice stopped mid sentence seeing my rolling form. His arms were like cold iron around me. "Temperance, it's ok, it's Sam. Calm down." He restrained my quivering form. I opened my eyes to meet Sam's worried ones. I knew by his expression my eyes my eyes were full of extinguished terror. He sat holding me until I stopped shaking and my breathing became normal. "What happened?" Sam asked. I looked up at him.

"My mom, my real mom was burning, she was stuck to the ceiling, bleeding. A man was hovering over my infant body. He….he poured his blood into me." I shivered. He froze. He was stiff.

"Did this man have yellow eyes?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yes." I looked at him expectantly.

"His name is Azazel, we killed him. He did the same thing to Dean and I's mom." Sadness reached his eyes. Sam was stroking my hair, which calmed me a little, but it didn't calm the unsettling thoughts that raged in my mind.

"Sam, does that mean I'm one of them now?" I asked half terrified.

"No, Temperance you are nothing like them, but you will feel a hunger, you have to fight it." He said sternly. He set his legs on the floor to get up, but I pulled on his wrist.

"I really don't want to sleep alone." A lot of women in Sam's time had used that excuse to get him into bed, he never obliged. He knew this time it was difference the strong women that sat in front of him now was genuinely scared. He climbed over her to reach the end and slung an arm over me.

"Just sleep. I'm right here." He yawned and was asleep. The after affects of the vision were all but gone. I felt his arm shift around me as he tried getting into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes taking comfort in his presence.

My eyes flew open, feeling the empty spot beside me. I felt cold, but shrugged off the feeling and got dressed.

Voices were coming from the barn and I slowed up creeping next to the side door. The argument was heated. "…Your not listening Dean." Sam said.

"What am I not listening to? Your girlfriend is infected, she needs to die." Dean said slowly.

"No she doesn't. I've been more than infected Dean. I have fed. She hasn't. She had a passed vision like the one I had of Jess." Sam fought. My expression turned sour. I'd heard enough. I burst through the gate.

"What just because my blood is tainted, I don't have the right to live? That I'm just one of those. If that is what you think." I whipped out my hand gun and threw it to him. He pointed knowing full well it was loaded. "Then shoot me." I was angry and my eyes showed my gesture wasn't an empty one.

"I don't know who Joe is, but you had your chance with her and you treated her like a child and not a lover-"I began.

"You have no right to speak that name." He shot back cocking the gun. I was staring at him, but something blocked my view. Then I realized it was Sam.

"Sam move." I snarled trying to look over his 6' 4'' frame.

"You want her you'll have to shoot me." He said. Dean's expression changed.

"Come on Sammy Ruby and now her." He looked disappointed.

"Just because one of his twisted experiments went wrong doesn't mean they all have to." Sam held his hands up in surrender. A figure appeared directly in front of Sam. I moved to his side. The man was medium sized with thick black hair and a trench coat.

"Castiel?" I asked. He turned to me. His overcoat swayed.  
>"It's a pleasure to see you again Temperance." He bowed his head and I bowed mine respectively.<p>

"Since when is it a pleasure?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer.

"It's coming." Was all he said, speaking deeply. He turned back to me. "I've come to cleanse you, but only if you want it." He said. I looked questioningly. "I can switch out the demon blood, but I have to replace it with mine, and from what I have heard it is excruciating, or if your body will be able to endure it." Castiel warned.

"Why weren't you able to do that to me?" Sam asked turning around to face Cas.

"I was too late, you had already fed." He spoke while looking at me. His attention divided.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I have to drain your body of blood and fill it with mine." He said. I looked at Sam, then to Dean who still had the gun clutched in his hand.

"Fine." I looked to Castiel. A man walked into the barn. I looked uncertainly; I could sense what he was. "Castiel what's…" He cut me off.

"It's the fastest way to drain you." He said. The vampire advanced on me. I felt the sharp pierce of many teeth. I felt the odd sensation of my blood being drawn from my body. I looked to Sam whose eyes were wide. The longer the monster sucked the weaker I became until I could no longer stand on my own. I hit the barn floor and my vision failed me.

_**Sam**_

I watched as Temperance's limp body fell to the ground. There was nothing left. Her life essence was gone. I kneeled by her side and watched as Castiel slid a silver stake over his own wrist and covered it over her mouth. "She's completely drained." The vampire smiled and ran from the barn. Cas forced his blood down her throat. I looked up.

"How is she?" I asked involuntarily taking her hand in mine. Castiel saw that and smiled.

"You like this mortal." He asked.

"I care for her, yes." I nodded. I looked at Temp her color seemed to be returning. Temp's lips began to move as she sucked on her own. I looked at Cas.

"You look a little translucent." I had no idea of what happened to angels that lost too much blood.

"I generate blood faster than you do therefore I can lose more." He was still looking at Tempy. She started seizing. Her body shook harder and harder. I tried to grab but Cas pulled me back.

"She has to fight it. My blood is foreign in her body." He pulled me back against my will. She was screaming now. Sam had heard it most of his life, but never had he heard something as terrible as this. She began shaking again, her shoulders were tossed back and with her head tilted toward the sky she screamed as her body released white light. Cas just stared, I had to look away or my eyes might burn. "She has won. The tainted blood no longer exists or can regenerate itself." He disappeared with the sound of invisible wings flapping; from the way Temperance was starring she was his wings. I looked at Dean then at Temperance's body. We kneeled down to her; she had an unnatural glow to her skin. Her hair was no longer the beautiful dark brown; it was now a silvery-white.

"Oh, is she going to die of shock when she wakes up." I ran my hand her forehead. Her eyes flicked open and I pulled my hand away. I hooked my arm around her waist and pulled up effortlessly. She looked at me with Castiel's eyes. I stepped back; she did not look like Tempy anymore. The small blemishes were gone from her face never to return, her flaw full body fell grace full.

"What happened?" She asked with a different voice. It wasn't a deep monotone like Cas's it sounded like Cas's voice in a grown women's body. "What did Cas do to me, I sound like him!" She exclaimed. We shrugged.

"I don't know, but you look heavenly!" Dean laughed. He picked up the edge of a piece of broken glass.

_**Temperance**_

I stumbled back. "What, what happened to my hair?" I peered back into the mirror, looking at my eyes. They weren't my rainbow colored brown. They were Castiel's. "Cas is going to die." I couldn't look away from the shard Dean held.

"I think he's already dead." Dean shook again with laughter, I glared at him and he stopped.

_What have you done? An authoritive voice spoke. She has served us well and now Lucifer cannot ruin her. We do not worry about humans do you understand? The only reason I'm here is because of a human…Castiel__..._The thought drifted._ Temperance, you can hear us?_ "You can hear us." He said when he appeared again; he looked at me and stopped talking. "You look like…" He froze again.

"You. Yea a side effect I'm guessing." I tried to smile.

"It was a big risk…but it may have been a smart move in the long run." Castiel kept his voice even.

"Well it seems Zachariah doesn't agree with you." I headed toward the barn door.

"Zachariah doesn't agree with anything unless it was his idea." Cas's voice went lower.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

A roll of music broke my gaze on Dean. Ever since my transformation we have been arguing more than usually. I lifted my singing phone from my pocket to see an old ally calling. I flipped open the phone, "What a surprise…What can I do for you Seth?" I asked with a giant grin on my face. Sam looked at me with confused eyes.

"Meet me at the secondary in a half hour." The line ended. I closed my phone shut.

"Looks like we're going out gentlemen." I smiled as left the comfort of the house and walked to the barn to tack up Kasper. I also tacked up Chase, Mystic's stallion.

"Dean you'll be riding with Myst, Sam you're with me." I handed Dean Chase's lead and handed Sam Kasper's. I ran to the house to get Mystic and tell Aleric to watch the farm. Mystic grabbed her leather jacket and followed me out.

"Hey I think you forgot the saddle." Dean said smiling.

"Don't need um', were riding bareback except the saddle blanket." I grinned. I walked to Kasper. "Alright boy, let's go." I kissed his nose and jumped up on him. I motioned for Sam to do the same he did. He wrapped his arms around my waist to steady himself. Dean looked wide eyed at his little brother.

"Aren't you quite the cowboy!" Dean laughed as he hopped on Chase with Mystic. I clicked my tongue and pulled the reins and Kasper shot forward. Sam pulled on my mid-section, so that he didn't tumble off.

"So this is you get around?" He asked.

"I have a pick up, but I prefer horse back." I smiled in spite of myself.

_**Safe house**_

I raised my fist to knock and it crashed on the big wooden door. "Password?" The inside voice asked.

"Seth you said this was urgent." I sighed heavily. He did undid the lock and pulled back the door. He leaned against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Well don't you look ravishing!" He smiled dangerously.

"I got a new hair cut." I entered the house inviting the boys to follow.

"No I can see that's not it." He kept staring at me trying to figure it out and eventually he would.

"Seth, this is Sam and this here is Dean, guy's this is Seth, he's a pain in the ass but he's a good friend." I smiled his way.

"He's not human." Dean didn't ask, years of hunting told him. He stepped toward my side.

"Yes, but he's not like what you've hunted. His appearance is different." Mistic explained. I shook my head.

"What's the emergency?" I asked stepping toward Seth. He took my hand. Sam stepped forward. "It's ok." I spoke and turned my back to them.

"Protective little thing is he?" Seth said sourly. I just looked at him. "I've sensed a change in you. What happened?" He asked, his black eyes staring deeply into mine. I pulled my hand from his.

"Sam and Dean have this friend and I suppose he's mine as well. He said that before the hunger got to strong within me, before it would over power me, he could take it all out, he did, but he replaced it with his." I ripped off the hat that I wore when I rode. His eyes went so wide you'd think wooden stakes were being shot from all directions.

"What…You don't look like you…" His eyes slowly sank back to their normal size.

"Seth his name is Castiel he's an angel. When he replaced my blood with his, it kinda replaced my image with his." I looked away from his eyes. He didn't speak for the longest time.

"Well that explains a lot. Something is headed this way and it's going to be big. Bigger than demons and Croatian." I nodded as he spoke.

_Castiel? Have you found out anything further on the threat?_ I asked mentally. _No, Temperance I'm sorry._ He replied.

_Got a game plan? _The thoughtdrifted. Seth just stared blankly at me.

"So how's your new boyfriend?" His eyes glazed over as he stared coldly at me. I returned the look.

"He's not my boyfriend, Seth, so back off, and if you try hurting them you'll hear from me." I turned to leave he caught my wrist.

"What could you possibly do to me, hmm, what?" He spoke tauntingly.

"I will find a way." I strode from the room.

"So what's up?" Mistic asked as soon as I appeared.

"The angels haven't found anything else out." I walked from the room and grabbed an apple from the kitchen and then out the back door and froze.

"Temperance what is it?" Sam asked coming to stand by my side. Seth and Dean followed closely behind.

"Can't you see them?" I asked, most of my angelic glow had drained from my face.

"I don't see anything." Both Sam and Dean answered.

"They must be getting ready for whats to come." Seth put in.

"Reapers." Mistic said blankly.

"You seem um' to." I walked farther out into the sun setting night. Walking past rows of reapers. Turning my head looking down all the rows setting my gaze on each of the dead faces.

"I've never seen so many gathered like this." Mistic spoke following me out. Kasper wikered and jumped off his front legs, but the shank pulled him down. I walked over to him.

"Shh Kasper, it's ok boy they aren't here for you. Easy." I ran my hand along the side of his neck. His breaths became less ragad and heavy. "Good boy." I dug into my pocket for his apple and held it out for him to take.


End file.
